The Prophecy
by XxXTheNamelessOneXxX
Summary: AU Voldy puts a spell on Hogwarts and whoever says 'the prophecy' in one sentence, is condemmed to respond with 'according to the prophecy' after every sentence or so. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**A/N: I got this idea off of the 'Ways to keep your insanity' list on random people's profiles. This is AU set before THBP**

**The Prophacy**

Harry was wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, when he got called to Dumbledore's office. So naturally, he changed his path towards the Headmaster's office. When he got there, he saw that Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were there, too.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I got called to Dumbledore's office, so I came… Obviously."

Hermione sighed. "You two must be thick to not realize that something is going on! It's obviously a warning that he wants to tell us."

"Quite right, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore appeared at the door. "Come on… take a seat, everyone."

After a minute of organized chaos, everyone had settled down.

"Now, I have recently learned of a curse that Voldemort put on the school. It doesn't do much, but it's basically placed so I cannot tell Harry the Thing. You see, it's a very special, not to mention annoying, curse. You cannot say the word the."

"Errmm.. why, professor?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you can say it, but you cannot say it in a sentence with prophecy."

"Wait, what?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore conjured up a whiteboard and wrote: You cannot say the words the prophecy in the same sentence or else something happens.

"What will happen?" Wondered Fred aloud.

"Will we be—"

"Turned into ants?"

"Or maybe fish!"

"Stop it, you two. This is serious." Said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger is right. We must find a way to defeat this curse." Dumbledore said.

"Well, an anagram of the spell might work. I mean, it has worked before." Harry said. Everyone nodded. "So, what's an anagram for 'The Prophecy'?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You just said it!"

"So? I don't think that it's affecting me, according to the prophecy. So, are we going to do anything? I mean, according to the prophecy, we always do something." Harry replied.

"Why do you always say 'according to the prophecy?'" asked Ron.

"I really don't know, according to the prophecy."

"Oh… that's weird according to the prophecy."

_A/N: plz review and feed my plot bunnies carrots! This is going to be a short 2-shot if you know what I mean…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed**

**A/N: I have just noted something of great importance. Of the 115 people that read this, only 2 review? =gasps in horror= btw, sorry about the short chapters. The plot bunny ran away at the end... DX**

**The Prophecy**

"Oh no. I think I know what the curse is." Hermione said weakly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if you say it, then you have to say 'according to the prophecy' after each sentence, according to the prophecy."

"NO! HERMIONE! Not you too!" Ginny wailed.

"It's fine, Ginny, according to the prophecy, I'll probably be out of this as soon as possible, according to the prophecy."

"Dumbledore, help me find an anagram of 'the prophecy'!" Ginny said. Dumbledore was quickly wrapping duct tape over his mouth.

"Uhhh Professor? According to the prophecy, what you are doing is highly abnormal." Hermione said.

"MMMMFMMFM MFMFMMM MFMMMFMMM," was Dumbledore's reply.

"Looks like—"

"We're the only—"

"Sensible ones—"

"Left, Fred."

"If we were—"

"Sensible in the—"

"First place."

The twins grinned at each other. Then they chorused: "The Prophecy!"

"Idiots, I am surrounded by idiot, according to the prophecy…" Hermione said.

"Well, according to the prophecy, this should probably wear off.." Ginny said.

"According to the prophecy, who cares?" Ron, Harry, Fred, and George said.

"This is fun, according to the prophecy." Ron said.

"This is very fun, according to the prophecy." Harry replied.

"According to the prophecy, they are all idiots." Chorused Ginny and Hermione.

_A/N: Well, that was it! You can make up your own ending just click the little button right below this and tell me how you think it should end. Review please! And I've hoped you've enjoyed the story!Please please review! Over 200 people have read this and only SIX people review? DX_


End file.
